overturefandomcom-20200214-history
Die Kalt Grad
Die Kalt Grad was the main antagonist in Naturellescraft and a primary antagonist in Overture 2. Background Little is known of Die Kalt Grad's past. It is known that he was a youth disenchanted with the Kingdom of Naturelles and wanted to claim it for himself. At some point he learned magic but from whom is unknown. Naturellescraft At the beginning of Naturellescraft, Die Kalt Grad had destroyed the town Waynesboro north of Stonegate and had erected a giant Ice tower in its place. When King Addington and two Templars came to investigate, Die Kalt Grad engaged them and managed to overpower them and forced them to escape. Die Kalt Grad would not be seen again until the Order of the Templar attacked him at the Ice Tower, however all those who attempted to go to Waynesboro were killed, such as Qugr. When the Order of the Templar engaged Die Kalt Grad he proved to be an excellent swordsman being able to take on Templar Huxley, Templar Vandeer, and Templar Abbot all by himself. When Die Kalt Grad was mortally wounded he turned into water and fled Naturelles, having been defeated. Overture 2 Die Kalt Grad would appear, alive and well, in Overture 2 when he would attack the Naturellian Colony, wanting to get revenge on Huxley for defeating him 25 years previous. Die Kalt Grad would flood the colony hoping to destroy just like he did Ostacre but it was soon proven he was not as powerful as he was before being unable to wipe out the colony, only being able to submerge it. Die Kalt Grad this time would prove able to overpower the aging Huxley, nearly killing him. Die Kalt Grad would meet his end when he challenged Huxley's mentor, The Man With No Name, to a fight. The two would battle, causing huge areas of land to freeze over before Die Kalt Grad was obliterated when The Man With No Name used his Fragor Manus on Die Kalt Grad. Legacy Die Kalt Grad was the main opponent to the young kingdom of Naturelles and could have indirectly caused the Order of the Templar to become as strong as it is today. Die Kalt Grad fueled the Templars in their quest to become powerful warriors. Personality Like his namesake, Die Kalt Grad was cold, never allying himself with anybody and spending all of his days in his Ice Tower, alone. Die Kalt Grad seemed to have some sense of honor as when defeated rather than instantly reappearing, he opted to leave the Kingdom of Naturelles for good. Powers Die Kalt Grad possessed the ability to freeze and melt objects. Die Kalt Grad seemed to have been able to not age, when Huxley and him met a second time, Huxley was an aging man while Die Kalt Grad seemed to have not changed from their last encounter. Die Kalt Grad was able to turn himself into a puddle of water, escaping the two Templars and presumably healing himself. Category:Characters Category:Naturellescraft Category:Overture 2